deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anguirus vs Bemular
Anguirus vs Bemular is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Godzilla vs Ultraman! Two spiky dinosaur kaiju go head to head to see which first enemy is the toughest! Interlude Wiz: The first opponent is an enemy you can never forget. Boomstick: Especially if they're a giant spike-covered dinosaur! I mean, really, how can you forget that? ''' Wiz: Anguirus, the fierce beast! '''Boomstick: And Bemular, the space monster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle! Anguirus Wiz: After the first Godzilla appeared in 1954, the world was never the same. Boomstick: I'll say! It seemed like every 5 minutes some new giant monster would show up! Such as... a second Godzilla. Wiz: Not just Godzilla, but his ancient rival: Anguirus. Godzilla and Anguirus's species had been rivals since prehistoric times, and thanks to nuclear testing, both were reawakened in the modern era. They continued their ancient feud, devastating the city of Osaka. Boomstick: Yeah, but it didn't end too well for ol' Angui, seeing as he would get well, competely incinerated. Wiz: True, but more members of his species would appear, one of which even managed to befriend Godzilla. The same Godzilla that slaughtered the other Anguirus. Boomstick: Well I'd forgive someone too if they could annihilate me just by breathing. ' Wiz: Don't underestimate Anguirus' species. Since they can become up to 40 meters tall and weigh 60,000 metric tons, they're certainly deadly, even capable of battling Godzilla and similar foes. '''Boomstick: Anguirus' awesome fighting power comes from his razor-sharp claws and teeth, but most impressively, his spiked back. ' Wiz: His spiked carapace makes for excellent defense naturally, but he can also launch himself directly at opponents back-first. Alternatively, he can curl himself into a ball to travel at extreme speeds and destroy anything in his path in an attack dubbed the Anguirus Ball. 'Boomstick: Anguirus Ball? Talk about a lame name. ' Wiz: Well, it's also known as the Fierce Dragon Monster Ball Violent Bullet. '''Boomstick: That's the most beautful thing I've ever heard. Wiz: Anyways, Anguirus has impressive agility, and is a skilled burrower and swimmer. Not to mention he can roar so loud that he can cause buildings to crumble. Like Boomstick when he's angry. Boomstick: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? (Studio begins to shake) Boomstick: Oh... Well with all this said, Anguirus has to be undefeatable right? Wiz: Well no... in fact, Anguirus has never won a fight against a kaiju by himself before. That doesn't mean he's not incredibly powerful though. He can effortlessly break through a massive steel wall, destroyed a giant gunship with one blow, and even drew blood from King Ghidorah. Boomstick: For comparison, King Ghidorah's skin isn't even dented by Godzilla's atomic breath, which as we've established is like microwaving AT LEAST 100 balls of tinfoil. Wiz: Right, and speaking of durability, Anguirus has this in spades. He can get blasted by Destoroyah's micro-oxygen beam or fall from hundreds of feet in the air and continue the fight. But this stubborn tenacity is also his biggest weakness. Boomstick: Yeah, Anguirus can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. Sure it's impressive to HAVE YOUR FACE SLICED BY A FUCKING BUZZSAW and keep fighting, but like, why are you running into a buzzsaw in the first place? Wiz: Anguirus is known to pick fights with kaiju WAY out of his league, and while this stubborness can get him into trouble, his determination is quite admirable. Do NOT get in his way. (Anguirus roars) Bemular Wiz: Where do monsters go when they die? Boomstick: Pittsburgh? Wiz: What? No, the Monster Graveyard, a location deep in space where spirits of all monsters and aliens defeated by Ultra warriors reside. Boomstick: I see. Wiz: But somehow certain monsters can live there without being dead. Such as Space Monster Bemular, who left the Graveyard and headed to Earth. Boomstick: But since a giant, destructive monster is a little dangerous for Earth's inhabitants, he was followed by an Ultraman named... Ultraman. Wiz: However, when he arrived to Earth, Ultraman accidentally crashed into the ship of a man named Shin Hayata, killing him. To make up for this, he merged his life with Hayata's, ressurecting him. Ultraman gave him the Beta Capsule, a device which turns Hayata into Utraman, and together they protected the Earth. Boomstick: Which means Bemular is indirectly responsible for all the monsters that Ultraman kills on Earth. Whoops. Wiz: Speaking of getting killed by Ultraman, Bemular... did that. But more members of his species have appeared since then. Boomstick: Bemulars tend to be 50 meters tall and 25,000 metric tons. Thanks to his size, he's more than capable of close quarters combat, but has deadly ranged attacks to increase his power even more. Wiz: He can rapidly fire an energy ball called the Monster Attack, which explodes on contact. Boomstick: Or he can use the Pale Heat Wave, a stream of energy said to be as powerful as a missile. Wiz: While rather slow on the ground, he can transform into a blue energy sphere, allowing him to fly at Mach 2 speeds, and ever faster through space. Not to mention he's a great swimmer as well. Boomstick: Bemular is a deadly kaiju to be sure, capable of keeping up with powerful Ultra warriors. Wiz: Sure, but not capable of defeating them. Bemular has never won a fight, but with his strength and abilites, perhaps now is his chance. Boomstick: Maybe, after all he is known to survive in the harshest enviroments, such as the bottom of a lake and a desert planet. Wiz: Not to mention the Monster Graveyard. I mean really, how'd he even get there while still alive? Boomstick: Who cares? I'm sure he wants to stay as far away from that place as possible. (Bemular roars.) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! DEATH BATTLE! Bemular is seen in sphere form, entering the Earth's atmosphere. He lands in a populated city and begins rampaging through it, using his Pale Heat Wave to decimate any military opposition. But suddenly, the ground begins to tremble. Bemular nearly loses his footing and looks at the source of the earthquake. Anguirus rises up from out of the earth. The two monsters stare each other down and let out ferocious roars. 'FIGHT!' Anguirus charges at Bemular who fires several explosive projectiles. Anguirus narrowly avoids them and pounces on Bemular. Anguirus pins his opponent to the ground and attempts to bite him, but when he opens his mouth he gets blasted by Bemular's Pale Heat Wave. Anguirus is stunned and in hollers in pain. He backs off of Bemular, and while he's distracted Bemular hits him with a powerful kick, launching him straight into a building which topples on him. Bemular lets out a triumphant roar and begins to walk away. But yet again, the ground begins to shake. Bemular turns around and fires another Pale Heat Wave to destroy what's left of the building. But when he looks at the aftermath, he doesn't see Anguirus, rather a giant hole. Suddenly Anguirus erupts from the ground behind Bemular and slams him with his tail, knocking the kaiju over. Bemular retaliates with another Pale Heat Wave. But this time, Anguirus turns around and the beam hits his spiked shell. Unphased by the attack, Anguirus launches himself back-first and lands on Bemular, puncturing the kaiju with what felt like one million needles. Anguirus turns around and repeatedly jumps and stomps on Bemular, crushing him with his extreme weight. Bemular transforms back into his sphere form and manages to escape from his foe. But Anguirus curls into a ball and rolls after him. Bemular turns around and flies back at Anguirus, and the two collide mid-air. This creates a massive shockwave, destroying all nearby buildings and vehicles and sending both kaiju flying. Bemular is covered in blood as he moans in pain, weakened. Anguirus is also visibibly wounded, however he manages to get back up and slowly walks towards Bemular. Bemular sees this, and fires his Pale Heat Wave which hits Anguirus directly in the face. However, this does nothing to deter the mutated ankylosaurus. He powers through the beam, and continues his march towards his downed enemy. He eventually reaches him and bites down hard on his tail. Bemular shouts in pain, but then returns the favor by biting Anguirus in the neck. The two kaiju continue to bite down harder until eventually Anguirus rips Bemular's tail right off! This wounds Bemular so much that he releases his grip on Anguirus' throat. Anguirus is bloody and worn out, but keeps fighting. He sinks his razor-sharp teeth into Bemular and rips off another limb. He does so again and again and again. Bemular is too weakened to do anything to stop this. He eventually accepts his bloody fate as Anguirus rips out his throat. Anguirus roars in victory and begins to burrow back to where he came. 'K.O!' Conclusion Boomstick: Good dog! Wiz: This was certainly a close match. Bemular's abilites did give him the long-range advantage, but Anguirus' speed, durability, and his famous tenacity gave him the win in the end. Boomstick: Yeah, Anguirus has tanked hits from kaiju like Godzilla and Destoroyah before. Wiz: Destoroyah's micro-oxygen beam quite literally breaks down organic matter it comes into contact with! Boomstick: Clearly, Bemular doesn't really have anyways to put down Anguirus for good. And Anguirus' size and speed advantage gave him the edge in close quarters combat as well. This battle was totally spike-tacular! Wiz: The winner is Anguirus Do you agree with the outcome? Yes Yes, but for a different reason No Unsure Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Combatants Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Gorillazilla Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:'Tokusatsu' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019